But Daylight Isn't What She Wants
by Mayofish
Summary: The sun didn't rise in Traverse Town. And really, Yuffie didn't it want it to. Yuffentine and Chaos x Yuffie. Mention of Final Fantasy events. M for violence, language and sexual themes.
1. Prologue

_On cold nights__ in a prayer for dawn but daylight isn't what she wants._

_-The Dirt Whispered by Rise Against_

The sun didn't rise in Traverse Town.

And really, Yuffie didn't it want it to.

Life wasn't like it was and sometimes it became hard to remember what life was like before…She hated to remember, she really did, but that didn't stop the nightmares.

Sometimes she thought maybe they had died that night and this was just some messed up excuse of an afterlife. Or maybe (and she prays for this) it is all a dream, a nightmare. She'll wake up, of course, and Vincent will tell her she had hit her head a little too hard when she fell and they were back in the truck.

_'Imagine that! Me saving the Great Vincent Valentine! Do I get any thanks?'_

But that night, the night everything just _died_, was as fresh in her mind as it was distant. She didn't want to remember; none of them did, but could you blame them?

It was a night of festivities and shit, no one was ever expecting any of it. I mean, they had just saved the word _again. _Okay, saying _they_ was probably not right, _Vincent _had saved the world—the _Planet_ and this time he had done so alone.

But Vincent disappeared and maybe that should have been their first hint something was wrong because Vincent was always closer to the darkness than the rest of them. But Vincent disappeared randomly a lot and no one suspected anything was amiss—except Yuffie.

'_You guys, I'm telling you, something's wrong!' Yuffie stomped her foot._

'_Why? Because Vincent ran off again?' Reeve blinked._

'_He's fucking always running off. Probably going to see his dead bitch again," Cid waved his hand._

_Yuffie growled. 'No!' She hissed from between clenched teeth. 'This is different! He was acting weird right before he left.'_

'_You saw him before he left?' Tifa piped in._

_A blush spread across Yuffie's face._

_Oh yeah, she had saw him, they had done a lot more than just _see_each other too. It wasn't new, Yuffie and Vincent had shared a few encounters to fill the lonely void they both had—although Vincent never once failed to tell her their more-than-one night stands meant nothing._

'_Yes, I did and I tell you he wasn't acting like himself!'_

'_Was he still in Chaos's form?' Reeve asked, sounding truly interested._

_The blush on Yuffie's face deepened and she prayed to the gods they couldn't see it in the darkness._

'_Yeah, but that doesn't matter! He had that protomateria, he was still Vinnie!'_

No one ever listened to her.

Then _they_ started showing up.

Yuffie had watched one too many innocent people fall pray to the shadowy monsters—and having your beating heart ripped from your chest wasn't a pleasant way to go. She still remembered the first time it happened, or at least the first time she saw it happen.

She had been walking the streets of Nibelheim, prowling around the Mansion in hopes of maybe a sign of Vinnie. (She seemed to be only one concerned with his departure and it really pissed her off!)

She heard it before she saw it. The sound of movement, but it wasn't human movement—not even animal movement. The creature looked like a moving shadow and she had tried to find what could have been casting it. Then it dissolved into the ground and she lost track of it.

Yuffie had stood there, her fingers twitching against her shuriken that was on her back.

Then there was a sickening scream and the sound of some sort of grotesque snapping and she turned just in time to a vague claw thrust through the chest of an elderly woman. The creature looked back at her and she would have sworn it was a shadow if it's pricing yellow eyes hadn't burned into her own. Just those eyes seemed to paralyze her with fear.

The creature drew its claw back from the woman's now shredded chest and gripped tightly within it was a still beating heart. The blood was everywhere at this point and Yuffie managed to hold in her dinner.

Yuffie screamed then and the creature's antennae twitched before more of them sprung from the ground.

She scrambled backwards, too shaken up to draw her weapon before she hightailed it out of there. By the time she burst through the doors of Seventh Heaven, she was shaking and sobbing. Her face was pale and her eyes were horrified.

No one believed her, that was until more and more of the monsters starting showing up.

And the worst part? They couldn't be killed.

Then everything finally climaxed on that fateful night. The whole ground was covered in 'em and the more they slashed at, the more came at them. The sun didn't rise and they were surrounded.

'_We need Vincent!' Yuffie's voice was hoarse and blood dripped from her lips. Her hand was tightened around her shuriken and everyone was scared. Her body was shaking from the unnaturally cold air but she couldn't notice._

'_We can take care of ourselves without that bastard!' Cid didn't look much better, his left arm was twisted unnaturally to hold the shredded skin of his stomach together._

'_We can do this, Yuffie, just be strong!' Tifa was trying to be strong herself but she was so so so close to just crying. Her fists were battered and bleeding, the skin almost completely worn away so you could see some exposed bone._

_Cloud, though, was silent, swinging his blade at the monsters that just wouldn't die. Their yellow eyes were burned into everyone's memory and their hooked claws sharp enough to tear flesh would forever plague their nightmares._

_Yuffie couldn't move as fast as she wanted to, the pain in her badly wounded right leg had overcome the adrenaline. The skin over her thigh had been torn away by the monsters' claws and the air burned the wound._

_ 'Fuck you, Vincent Valentine!' she screamed, tears finally making their way to the surface. The tears stung but she had to keep pushing forward._

_How long had they been at this? An hour? She didn't even know. What she did know though was that they couldn't keep this up forever._

_It didn't take long before Cid had fallen in a bloody heap and Tifa was being held together by Cloud who was trying very hard to stay standing as the creatures ripped at his back._

_Yuffie jumped to catch her weapon and the landing nearly made her leg fall out from under her but she was able to catch herself on the concrete wall behind her. There was a sickening snap of a rib as the force of her shuriken smacked her in the chest._

_She could hear Cloud snarl in disgrace at the monsters and Shelke's body had already been overtaken. Red XIII was trying to shake them off his back as he snarled and snapped in every direction and Yuffie could only hear Barret's distant cursing._

_Why was it so fucking dark?_

_The creature's claw hooked itself into the flesh of Yuffie's hip and she yelped in pain as the flesh was pulled back, probably shredding the muscle, and revealing the bone. Her head was throbbing and she couldn't see past her hair that was matted with tears, sweat, and blood._

'_It's not like we ever needed you in the first place, Valentine!' Yuffie cursed to the heavens and her head was spinning violently from blood loss and exhaustion. 'But fuck, I LOVED YOU!' she screeched._

_Her leg finally gave out from misuse with a wet sounding slap and all she could see was the darkness engulfing her—and this time Vincent wasn't going to save her. This wasn't like Nero's darkness, but yet maybe it was, but that wasn't the point! She was deaddeaddead._

_Then, Somewhere, and she still isn't sure if it was real or not, she heard a gunshot and a familiar, so familiar it made her heart hurt, voice rasp:_

'_I'll come for you before dawn.'_

But the sun never rises in Traverse Town and maybe that's why he made that promise.

But as long as the sun doesn't come, she can still hope, still pray that he's out there and he's looking for her.


	2. Chapter One

"The past is better left forgotten."

It had been Leon who had said it and Sora who had viciously denied it.

"No, it's not!"

The sudden outburst made Yuffie look up and her fake smile fell but only for a second.

"If you don't remember the past then you can never face it! If I forgot about the past I could never hope to see my home—my island again! And then I would have to forget about Kairi and Riku too!" Sora looked hurt, his face young and so so so naïve.

Aerith had entered the small hotel room just seconds into Sora's outbreak and looked displeasingly at Leon. She was pale, Yuffie had noticed, paler than before…before she had…

The young ninja jumped up and skipped over to the other woman. She had to be happy; she had to smile, even if it wasn't real.

They all had to be strong after all and this meant she had to smile because they couldn't deal with their own pain—let alone hers. But Squall's words stung because Yuffie knew, without a doubt, he didn't want to forget about his past—especially not _her._

"Hiya, Aerith!" Her tongue almost slipped when saying the woman's name, but they had all changed when their Planet died.

Aeris was Aerith now, Squall was Leon, Yuffie was just Yuffie and she wasn't 19, no, she was only 16 again. Cid didn't smoke anymore because he had made a promise to Shera, a promise he always failed to keep—until now and now was too late and he knew it.

The other woman smiled at Yuffie and set the groceries on the table. She then turned her attention to the Keyblade wielder.

"How have you been, Sora?" Her voice was soft and innocent and not even death could take that away.

Sure, Yuffie was happy to see Aeris—Aerith—alive and well but when she learned that the Planet had brought her back instead of trying to save itself from the darkness, Yuffie was angry, furious. What about Vinnie? And Cloud and Tifa and Red XIII and Barret and fuck, she was even worried about Shelke—the mini dead bitch!

Sora smiled and it was wider than any fake one could have been.

"I've been great! Kicking heartless butts and such!" He put his hands behind his head and Yuffie wished she was as naïve as he was.

"Oh yeah!" Sora suddenly jumped up off the bed and his smile fell slightly. "I met a new friend."

Aerith smiled sweetly and nodded for him to continue.

"He's kinda weird thought. He had big blond spiky hair and a big sword."

Yuffie sputtered and then shouted, "Cloud?"

"Yeah! That's him! How did you know?"

The whole room feel silent like they were all holding their breath for something—someone to tell them this was a joke, a bad bad joke.

Cid walked in then and growled, "Spikes is dead, remember brat? Just like Vinnie, get that through yer thick skull."

Yuffie spun back around, her face torn and her eyes wide.

But she couldn't break, she couldn't break.

"No he's not! I saw him! In the Olympic Coliseum!"

Cid's eyes then hit Sora and he lit up in shock as he realized that the younger boy was the one who had brought their comrade up, not Yuffie.

"It wasn't our Cloud then," Cid hissed, his kind charade dropped.

"Cid," Aerith whispered harshly. She turned to Sora then, "Sora, dear, are you sure he said his name was Cloud?"

"Positive!"

Aerith exchanged glances with Yuffie and Cid and then met Sora's blue eyes steadily.

"Sora, you need to take us to him."

The young boy nodded and they all left—all except Leon who stood with his balled fists shaking at his sides. Why, why, why couldn't he find someone too?

He turned swiftly from the door and grabbed his gunblade. Killing heartless always made him feel better—at least as much as he possibly could after losing everything.


	3. Chapter Two

The ride in the Gummi Ship had been stuffy and awkward. They were all tense—deadly afraid this was a joke. Sora was even aware of the dreadful atmosphere and didn't dare speak which was so very out of character for him.

Finally, Sora stood up, swayed a bit because his legs were stiff, and then rushed to the window.

"There it is!" He exclaimed and his tone made everyone feel uneasy.

Cid was the first one to stand and he moved carefully to stand next to the young Keyblade Master. Cid's face was stone as it had been throughout the whole ride.

Donald landed the ship with ease and he and Goofy smiled back at Cid, Aerith, and Yuffie as Sora rushed effortlessly and with an energy that Yuffie used to and probably still did have.

The group of three (that used to be so much larger because only three was too small for their group.) moved slowly—stiffly after Sora and out of the ship. They stood back and everyone but Yuffie kept their eyes trained straight ahead.

They all were holding their breath has Sora called out their comrades name.

The ground was dirt, not cobblestone, Yuffie noticed.

Then, from the corner of her eyes she saw something red, red, red. Her breathe caught in her throat and she spun around so fast she almost fell.

She saw nothing more than torn red fabric and a golden claw before she was running.

"Vincent!" Her yell was unfamiliar to Sora because it was happy and angry all in one but the others knew it so so so well and it hurt Aerith's head because she hadn't heard it since…since she…

Yuffie's hands wound themselves into the fabric and she refused to ever let go.

The smell of gunpowder had never felt so much like home.

"Where the hell have you been?" She whispered, crying now because it hurt and it healed.

"Yuffie?" The voice was rough, but not decayed from age like it should have been.

No one else could move and even Sora was frozen in his place.

Time stopped.

Yuffie was shaking then; scared to look up at the face she knew she would see because it wasn't the face she wanted to see.

But she forced her grey and tear filled eyes upward and the face wasn't pale enough and the hair was blonde and too short and the eyes were mako blue and not Chaos red.

"No…" her voice was broken, shattered because she couldn't hold herself together anymore. "Cloud? W-why are you w-w-wearing this…?"

It was misery first and Cloud knew what was coming but he still answered.

"Hades gave them to me."

Her hands tightened around the fabric and tugged at it like a child.

"WHERE'S VINCENT?" She screamed and everyone winced away from it.

"Don't do this, Yuffie…" Aerith whispered as she reached for the younger girl. "It's okay, it's okay, it's _okay_."

Yuffie stumbled backwards, her hands still fisted in the fabric and the tears just wouldn't stop.

It hurt and it didn't heal.

She let go then of the cape, but she would never let go of the man that used to wear it.

Aerith touched Yuffie's shoulder gently and smiled.

"Maybe you should go wait in the ship."

The ninja didn't argue.

She stumbled and made a mad dash for the Gummi Ship—horrified that she had broken in front of everyone. They couldn't deal with their own pain, let alone hers.

Sora stood amazed at the sight—the interaction he had seen play out before him but he knew that it was better left to be forgotten.


	4. Chapter Three

The ride back to Hallow Bastion was almost as awkward as the ride to the Coliseum—at least for Yuffie, who had pressed herself against the back wall wishing she could just disappear. Everyone chatted animatedly like somehow they were whole again.

Which they weren't.

They would never be whole again.

Yuffie tore her eyes angrily away form the sight in front of her and resisted the urge to slide down the wall.

But now with her eyes twisted shut she had too much time to think about that _damned _wall her back was pushed firmly against because it was cold and metal just like the _Shera._

She wanted to bring this up just to make Cid hurt as much as she hurt.

Actually, it was kinda funny and she almost choked on a bitter and hysterical laugh. She didn't get motion sick and wasn't it just so funny? Maybe it was because she had more time to think when they were on the _Shera_, unless…unless Vincent and her…

"Oh, Vinnie…"

Even her voice was as hysterical as her mindset. Her mind was so distant yet too close to the Gummi Ship for comfort, yet, yet she didn't notice the eyes slowly move to her. No, she could just hear distant voices and the feel of cold steel on her back.

'_You had better be quiet, princess. You wouldn't want someone to find us like this.'_

But there was no claw pressed against her hip, no warm breath against her neck and no pair of hips for her legs to be tightly wrapped around.

Her eyes flew open and she all but flung herself away from the wall.

Everyone was silent—staring at her warily.

Her eyes focused on the cape and claw that Cloud, _fucking_ Cloud, wore.

"The_ Shera_ was bigger—more comfortable," was all she could manage to gasp out and she didn't dare look at Cid's face that had probably all but broken apart.

She had turned back to face that wall and she half expected to see the claw marks that Cid had always gave Vincent a hard time about.

'_Learn some self-control around the brat, Vince. At least beds are cheaper than steel siding.'_

Cid had always been joking about their relationship, but what he didn't know was, that particular set of claw marks were born from the exact predicament he was joking about. Yuffie had remembered the way Vinnie had hide his blush with the collar of his cape and Cid would never realize how right he was.

The exact cape Cloud now had wrapped around his shoulders.

And she wanted to rip it off his shoulders and kick him in the nuts for degrading that cape in such a way. He probably wouldn't wear it if he knew what Yuffie and Vincent had done with it wrapped around them to shield them from the outside world.

The Gummi Ship landed with a sudden jerk and Yuffie almost welcomed the familiar feel of her stomach turning inside out.

Cid and Aerith, followed by the Sora, Donald and Goofy were the first to escape the confines from the ship but Cloud held back, and Yuffie hated it.

She tried to ease her way past him but he caught her shoulder with the claw that had been dug into her hip one too many times that she couldn't help the broken whimper that pushed past her lips when it winked at her under the dim lighting.

"Yuffie. I'm sorry."

She was suddenly furious again and spun around.

"Where's Vincent?" She spat like an angry cat.

Cloud lowered his head and shook it briefly. "We're all hurting, Yuffie. We're all missing loved ones."

The unspoken names lingered in the air.

"But that doesn't explain why the hell you're wearing that?" She was about to break again as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "What if I was skipping around in Tifa's clothes?"

At any other time someone would have made a joke about how Yuffie didn't have the chest to fit into Tifa's clothes but there was none. Yuffie almost wished there was to ease the tension of it all.

"I didn't know you guys were still alive."

"Where's Vincent?" Yuffie all but screamed, her head spinning and the smell of gunpowder was so so so strong.

The pause stretched on and Yuffie hated it and loved it because she suddenly didn't want an answer.

"I don't know."

The answer was the best answer she could have gotten.

Yuffie turned away then, nodding briefly at the blonde before she finally escaped the ship.

The next morning Yuffie woke up to the red and tattered cap folded on the edge of her hotel room bed and the golden claw placed neatly next to it.

She pulled the cape to her chest and refused to ever let go again.


	5. Chapter Four

And Sora disappeared just as suddenly as he always seemed to appear and maybe that should have been their first hint something was wrong because Sora was always closer to the light than the rest of them. But Sora came and went as he pleased, he had a job to do anyway, and no one suspected anything was amiss—not even Yuffie.

Their days continued as usually but now Yuffie had a cape wrapped around her shoulders and a claw hooked to her belt to hold potions. There was also one more added to their group but it was still just too small.

They fought because really what else was there to do, but the heartless just kept coming and fuck, since when were their so many?

And then,

"It's finished!" The lack of cussing seemed strange and it made Yuffie's head hurt.

There were so many…Fuck what if…what if this world died too?

"What's finished?" Yuffie's voice was strained as she fought back the creatures they could never kill.

Cloud was being pushed back and yeah, the heartless where even in the First District.

"The ship, brat!"

And Aerith was already on her way towards it because she never was much of a fighter, she'd rather throw out potions and cure and phoenix down.

"What about this world?" Yuffie was staring at them. They couldn't just leave another world to die and if they left, how would Vinnie find her? 

"Yuffie, come on!" Leon growled and caught her arm on his way past her.

She tried to struggle but there was no point anymore. The ground was turning black and the air was becoming thin and it was just too familiar and shit, shit, shit.

Yuffie was shaking as the ship lifted off the ground and oh, where was the airsickness when you needed it? She wanted to scream, she really did, but she couldn't, just couldn't.

They watched the world disappear and it hurt worse than it should because it wasn't their home but at the same time it was.

Aerith's eyes were trained on the window and finally she pointed a fragile looking hand at an approaching world.

"Land there."

Cid shot her a questioning look and shook his head.

"It's not safe," he grunted.

They were getting closer and there was a castle of some sort.

Cloud gasped and his eyes grew wide.

"Land it, Cid!"

"What are you talking about, Spikes?" Cid hissed but didn't dare look away from the sight in front of him.

Yuffie pushed past them timidly and Leon kept his distance.

Then she saw it too—a castle and they all knew then.

"Oh gods," Leon rasped.

"For the love of Leviathan! Is that—" Cid jerked the ship back and he couldn't even finish his sentence because Yuffie was suddenly right next to him and the wheel.

"LAND." Yuffie yelled and everyone knew that this could very well mean life or death for the ninja because that castle, fuck that mansion it was different yet the same and even Leon saw something familiar in it.

The ship took a nosedive and oh gods, please let this be the one. Cid pulled it up but the landing left the crew shaken and the ship damaged probably beyond repair.

Cloud and Leon worked together to force the dented door open and then Yuffie was running like scared chocobo—or just Yuffie did when she was pissed.

'_Hey Chocobo-head, what's up?'_

'…_Vincent asked me to tell you not to call his phone anymore.'_

And she was going to beat that vampire to a bloody pulp!

"Yuffie!"

She could barely hear Aerith calling her name as she burst through the doors to the mansion.

And it was but it wasn't the mansion that she wanted to see and Yuffie really couldn't understand.

"It's…it's not…it…" Yuffie whimpered.

Aerith touched her arm and smiled sweetly.

"Sora's here, we have to find him," she whispered.

Yuffie swallowed hard and they started forward again, pushing back heartless and making their way through the mansion that was different yet the same.


	6. Chapter Five

They were heroes once. But not now. This was not their world—their story. This time Sora would save the world and not Cloud and not Vincent and not them.

Yuffie was running and stopping and running, she's confused, she's desperate. They were fighting heartless all the way, everyone but Yuffie was yelling and screaming. (-SORA SORA SORA) But they are all searching. (-VINCENT VINNIE VAMPIRE)

Yuffie's head hurt.

There was cobblestone floors and broken computers. The heartless are never relenting. Wooden decay and the smell of rotting.

Yuffie's head was spinning.

"We must be in the basement." Cloud said.

And there's surgical equipment and more computers. They move together, they move as one. Somewhere up above there was a roar and shouting. The ceiling shook.

"Sora's close." Aerith whispered.

They kept moving and never stopped and was that a coffin in the corner? 

The roaring was getting louder and Cloud won't let them stop. Leon was already way of head of them. More and more heartless. God save this world, it's so familiar, and they all could feel it. No time to look, no time to search because they knew it was the end of the world.

And sometimes the heartless have shredded wings and blood eyes with blue and black and red and Yuffie wants to believe that Chaos has kept him alive.

They couldn't kill them, they just held them back. Sora was the hero, Sora saved the world.

_("I guess, it's time to save the world…")_

They don't like to think about the darkness.

Yuffie stands on the cobblestone and stares at the castle. Hello Hallow Bastion. Hello home. The world ended a year go, their world died almost two years ago.

They don't dwell on the past. It was a blur, really, it was. She kicked a rock and watched the heartless below scramble. The new creatures kept their distance, Yuffie noticed. They were white, not black and Yuffie didn't like them.

She sneered and jumped down. She had to meet the others in the Study.

It was a peaceful time, or at least as peaceful as it could get. And Yuffie was happy. She had, in a way, come to terms with it all. They fought heartless, maybe more than they ever had before, but it was their new life.

Oh and Tifa. Beautiful Tifa. They were slowly becoming whole again.

_(No no no, never whole. They would never be whole.)_

Yuffie stood back with Cloud. Again, Leon supervised Sora in the computer realm. Sora would fix everything, like always. After Sora was safely inside and Leon was managing the controls, Yuffie leaned over the railing in stare into the depths of the lower labs and master computer server.

"Looks like a Mako Reactor!"

Cloud grunts.

"We should go exploring!" Loud, obnoxious and not faked. Yuffie was becoming whole.

_(NO NEVER WHOLE.)_

"I have to watch the computer." Leon waved her away.

No one else responded to her, except for a snarl from Cid. Aerith is weaker and Tifa is speaking to her, keeping her head above the water so to say. It breaks Yuffie's heart.

"Fine. I'll go by myself!"

And Yuffie launches herself off the railing and Cid curses, running after her and leaning over the rail.

"Don't break anything, brat!"

A thud and a laugh from down below, not like the others could see past the darkness.

It's the basement again, with all its broken computers and cobblestone and rotting wood. There are heartless down here, but she doesn't see any nobodies. No light is no problem for a ninja but somewhere in front of her is a faint glow. She follows it, dancing around heartless and laughing aloud.

Yuffie rounds a corner and the light comes into view. It looks like a sleeper pod, like Sora was in but there are slight and dim blue crystals around it. Broken computer are thrown all around and shattered splinters of woods litter the floor.

She squints at the crystal. It looks so familiar. She takes a step and for some reason no heartless are here.

"Looks like someone got really mad in here…" she tiptoes around the debris and approaches the pod. It seems to have grown out of…is that a coffin?

She touches it. It's cold and warm all at the same time.

A sudden flash of blinding light and she falls back with a yelp. The light is gone in an instant and she snarls in the darkness. The room shakes and she stumbles to stand up, fear flooding her.

"Oh shit—"

A red glow grows from the pod and two eyes peer at her. All black and red with tattered wings and golden eyes. She is drawn to the lack of blue glowing sphere in its chest. The growl shakes the room.

"Is that—"


	7. Chapter Six

A scream echoes through out the study and Tifa jumps up.

"Was that Yuffie?"

"What has that brat got into now?" Cid sneers.

"Probably just a spider…" Leon's eyes never leave the screen.

It was a howling growl that drifted up from the basement next and this time Cloud's fingers twitch against his sword. Tifa meets his eyes and they both start running. Cid and Leon stay where they are, watching the computer and its data that Sora is coded into.

Yuffie, down below, with scrapped knees and palms and a weapon much too far away, had barely realized the sound had left her throat. She jumps to her feet and stumbles back. The beast's eyes are locked on her and suddenly she remembers how terrified of the dark she has become.

It all happens in seconds and he leaps at her, then Cloud is yelling and the lights are coming on.

"YUFFIE!"

The Beast stops. Yuffie gasps, her arms blocking her face and she can feel his breath on her face.

"Yuffie?" He's too human, too demon. With tattered wings and white skin and red and black and gold. He blinks past the light and Yuffie is frozen. His voice is different, darker, less human.

"Vincent." It's not a question.

Cloud and Tifa don't move.

He shakes his head and growls, taking another step towards her. "Not quite." It's husky and she shudders.

"Chaos," Tifa breathes.

The demon smirks and it's not a Vincent smirk but one Yuffie has seen on his face. She blushes and she curses and she doesn't know how to feel.

Chaos turns to Yuffie.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Late?" Yuffie whimpers, she can't seem to remember how to speak.

"I told you I would be there before dawn."

She falters, pauses, bites her lip and suddenly launches herself at him. He catches her and it was a lot like running face first into concrete. His claws grip her tightly and he growls possessively.

"Where's Vincent?" Cloud is stern. He doesn't trust a demon.

Chaos meets his eyes. "I…I am not sure." A pause. "He told me to find Yuffie since I am able to travel through the darkness. Although, I am not sure how he is fairing without me..."

"But you can help us find him!" Yuffie shouted and who was Vincent without Chaos and who was Chaos without Vincent?

"That's the plan. I mean, I'm digging my freedom, but it's pretty quiet in my head without Vampire Boy."

And oh yeah, Yuffie and Chaos were going to get along just well.


End file.
